Riku's BDay
by Demon-Wolf Bearer
Summary: Riku doesn't think he deserves his birthday. Sora wants to prove him wrong. Warning: A smudge of Yaoi. Not even, a sprinkle.  Its my first story. Pwease go easy on me.


Hello Earthlings and... other creatures. :) Today is a very big day for me. I bet you can't guess why... Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Today, I'm posting MY VERY FIRST STORY! So please, if you hate it, go easy on me just this once, PWEASEEEE? *gives big puppy eyes* If you do, I'll give you a virtual hug. I'll give you 2 if you're still reading this super long author's note. Anywhooo, hope you like. :) BTW, This is based in KH2 but I haven't played KH or KH2 in a rusty while so if I get some parts wrong, don't bite me. :P

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: If I owned KH, my name would be in the credits.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a warm, sunny day on Destiny Islands like all others, but today was everything but usual. Today, hearts were poured out and love sprouted. Most importantly, Today was Riku's birthday.<p>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SORA!" As soon as I took one step out of the door, I got blasted with confetti. There, in front of me, were Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and the King. I was so surprised, that I almost fell on my butt. There was a table filled with presents, food, party games, and a cake that had HAPPY BIRTHDAY in big red letters, but it looked like someone licked off the last part of the phrase.

"What? C'mon, you guys, you know it's not my birthday". I'm not usually one to turn own a party, but I'm also not a party stealer. Today is Riku's birthday. "Today is Riku's birthday, not mine," I told them.

Donald spoke first. "We know that already" he quacked.

I was confused. "Then why did y-"

"Riku told us to give the party to you. He said that he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday." Kairi said next.

"Really, why?"

"Didn't tell us. He just said to give it to you and tell you that you deserve it."

"I'll talk to him. Where is he?"

"Last time we saw him he was at the Paopu Tree." Goofy replied

"Kay, thanks." And then I was off running to the Paopu Tree to look for Riku.

"Wait! Sora! What about the party?" Shouted Kairi from behind me.

I turned so I was now running backwards, "It's yours now, and have fun!" I yelled back.

I kept running until I saw the bridge. I saw Riku in the distance. I ran up to him.

"Hey, Birthday Boy," I said, sitting next to him.

"Hmmm… Shouldn't you be at a party?" He asked me.

"You mean _your_ party? Why'd you tell them to come to me?"

He smirked "Is the great party king refusing a party?"

"I wouldn't steal my boyfriend's party." Me and Riku had been going out for about a year now. We started a couple of weeks after we got back from the darkness. "Anyway, that's not the point. What's up with you today? And what did you mean I deserve it?" I questioned.

His smirk faded and was replaced with a sigh "Exactly what I said, Sora. You deserve it. All of it. The presents, the food, the love…"

"Well, you do to."

"No... I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't!"

I got quiet. How could Riku think he doesn't deserve all those things, especially on his birthday. "Why would you think that?" I whispered.

"Because, Sora, It's true! I don't deserve it. I'm just some huge letdown."

"Okay, what's this all about, because I'm definitely sure this isn't about your birthday."

"Ever since that day, nothing has been the same. I shouldn't be here."

Now he was just saying random things. "Ever since what day? What are you talking about?"

"The day that the island got swallowed by darkness, my instant destiny was to become a traitor, which, I did."

"Riku..." I said quietly.

"I got tricked by Maleficent, not once, but twice , I tried to kill you and I almost killed Kairi."

"But, it wasn't your fault th-," I tried, but he stopped me.

"Sora, stop. We both know the truth so why hide it?"

Who is this guy and where is the fun, proud, egotistical, confident Riku? Well, whoever this guy is, he sure looks a lot like Riku. I think he got every detail right. I must have not noticed, but I was actually observing him.

"Sora, what are you doing now?" he asked, sighing.

"Huh, what, oh, nothing. Sorry." I apologized, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. Did I really zone out at a moment like this? "But anyway, what you said isn't the truth. Answer me this, did you out of nowhere one day say "Hey, today's a nice day. I think I feel like killing my two best friends," huh?

Riku grumbled "No, but-"

"Okay then did you ever say "I'd like to have lunch with evil people, maybe I should join Maleficent's group," hmm?

More grumbling, "Well, I wouldn't exactly-"

"Alright, did you ev-"

"Okay, Sora! I get your point, but what about when I falsely accused you of finding new best friends? How could you forgive me, let alone, wanna talk to me ever again?"

I smiled "Easy... I love you."

He sighed _again._ That's becoming a habit. "I love you too, but-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no buts, now will you come back so that we can party?"

Then, he just sat there, looking up and rubbing his chin in a thinking matter.

"Fine, I'll go back, but I don't want to party over there. I want me and you to have our own party." he said smirking.

And that is really what I gave him because not long from then, we had the steamiest make-out session ever!

So that _is _the same old Riku. I really should've known.

* * *

><p>END!<p>

* * *

><p>That was really awful, I know. It was also sickeningly short, which I apologize for but I guess that's just me being self conscious. But I still hope you at least like it enough to review, and if you're too lazy to review, favorite is good too. All is appreciated in the land of the Demon~Wolf Bearer!<p>

Toodles!

-DWB -(lol, looks like dweeb)


End file.
